Iron Fists of Death
by TTY7
Summary: Before April 22nd, Light Yagami held the power of the Death Note in his hands and was well on his way to becoming the god of the new world. Heihachi Mishima, organizer of the fourth Iron Fist Tournament, was preparing to face his son in one last epic clash. But on April 22nd, a second Kira appears to take the first step on the bloody road of revenge. Death Note/Tekken Crossover AU
1. Turn 1: The Day the Second Kira Was Born

A/N: I had this random idea for a story today and wrote it down. Consider it a pilot chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it

Plot stuff you need to know: This story takes place within the first half of Death Note and takes place during Tekken 4 with some altered events. For example, the character described in this chapter doesn't appear until Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, but nonetheless, for story purposes, they are here and the backstory they have has been altered, making the Tekken 4 events AU. Now that I think of it, Death Note is going to be altered significantly too, because one major character is going to be missing. You'll see who soon.

Warnings: Chapter titles are going to be done Code Geass style. Don't know what I mean, you'll see.

Main Theme (Because a song came to mind when I thought of this story idea): What Have You Done Now by Within Temptation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the Tekken game series. Honestly, I'm not sure how I ended up pairing these two together.

* * *

Turn 1~The Day the Second Kira was Born

* * *

On April 22nd, 2007, the second Kira appeared through an evening broadcast on Sakura T.V.

Seventeen year-old Light Yagami, son of the deputy commander of the Kira Investigation Team, Soichiro Yagami, stared at his television set from the comfort of his desk chair, monitoring the broadcast with an expression of mild amusement. The Death Note, which he used to distribute his brand of justice, lay on the desk before him, closed and ready to be placed back into the drawer.

Crude lettering that spelled out **KIRA** had been typed out over a white background. Initially, Light laughed sardonically, thinking of this as a pitiful bluff from a crazed Kira fan wanting a little attention for his devotion. It was a little annoying to listen to them pretend to be him, but it was something he felt he could forgive. In fact, after a minute or so, the voice actually started to sound somewhat compelling. Light found himself entertained by the imitation. It is the sincerest form of flattery.

_"As stated mere moments ago, I am Kira, and I realize that in order to believe that I am, I will have to exhibit my power and kill someone, but I am not a supporter of needless killing, especially not for the purpose of proving myself. I am a supporter of justice. No, I am justice. I am the voice of the innocent who cry out against those who only seek to cause pain. My quest is to make the world safe for them, safe for the innocent and hardworking._" The voice paused for a few seconds, seemingly overcome with emotion. "_At one time I had hoped that the police would join me or at the very least show gratitude for the results acheived through my actions. Slowly but surely the world is becomming a better place. Isn't that what we all want? For the world to be a better place?"_

Light felt that the speech could have used less sentimentalism, but aside from that he felt a little relief. Someone was finally getting the point of why he was doing this. Hearing his own father call Kira evil less than a couple of days ago had been a small but substantial blow to his psyche, so to hear a near perfect version of his vision for the world was nice, even if it was coming from a random guy impersonating him.

_"Perhaps this person could become an ally,"_ Light thought, bringing his fingers up to his chin while his brown eyes continued to inspect the screen. The shinigami known as Ryuk stood nearby, chuckling a bit.

The recorded video continued to play. The speaker's altered voice rung throughout the city, spreading the message of the original Kira.

In a hotel room a short distance from Sakura T.V.'s broadcasting building, a woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes sat in a plush velvet chair adorned with dark wooden trim. Clothed in a white satin Victorian-style, long-sleeved mini-dress with a red and black ascot tie and white knee-high boots, she captures the essence of a woman groomed for life as a ruthless queen. With hands that are adorned with white fingerless gloves, she reaches for a small pair of opera glasses. Her full pink lips part slightly as she brings the glasses to her eyes. Peering through them, she watches and waits.

The voice in the recording stops mid-speech, causing Light Yagami to blink in confusion for a few seconds. Ryuk paused in his chuckling.

The recording remained silent for a few seconds and then all of a sudden, a horrible demonic laugh begins to echo through the speakers of his television, echoing into Light's room. In the downtown areas of Tokyo, it continues to ring like an anthem.

When the voice returns, it is drastically different. The voice filter is gone.

"_Pitiful little fools. What tiny brains you have._"

The horrible laugh returns for a few seconds. It's an unhinged sound that Light finds a little disturbing.

"_I am not Kira at all, but I'm sure for a minute I had you all convinced for the sheer fact that I could sound like Kira,_" the voice pauses and it's within that pause that Light catches on that the voice is of the feminine variety, "_and that's because I know how Kira thinks. A man easily read is a man easily imitated. Of course, that's not to say that Kira and I don't have some things in common. Pay attention now my dears, this is where things get good."_

Light's eyebrow rose. What was this imposter getting at? Who was this person?

There's a small chuckle from the recording. "_Kira and I are alike in two ways and two ways only. One: we both share the same power to kill with just a person's name and face. Two, our goal is to distribute justice." _The giggle that followed this statement was decidingly female. Light was sure. This was a woman speaking and from what he could tell, she had an odd accent. She was definitely a foreigner, but her usage of Japanese was flawless.

"_Of course, one's definition of justice varies from person to person, doesn't it? In my case, my goal is to kill Kira myself."_

"What!" Light rose up from his desk, anger clear in his voice. He was lucky that his mother and Sayu weren't home from the market yet.

"_What's my reason for wanting Kira dead? It's simple really. He murdered someone very important to me and I intend to make him pay for it._"

Ryuk started chuckling again. "Oh boy, a woman scorned is never a good thing. You might want to watch out Light. Sounds like a serious vendetta." A few more chortles of laughter escaped him. Light ignored it in favor of listenning to the recording.

"_So, with that said, I think it's time I demonstrate my killing power,_" the woman stated, "_after all, none of you will believe I have Kira's power until I do. Oh, ye children of little faith."_

A new image appeared on the screen. It was a picture of a man Light recognized as the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, a highly successful industrial conglomerate with it's own small military force. He had made a mental note to investigate the company as there had been many rumors of the corporation's questionable activity filtering around the internet.

"Heihachi Mishima," Light read aloud, his eyes focusing in on the man's cold grey/blue eyes.

"_This man has never been arrested or even accused of any crime,"_ the woman continued, "_but I know many secrets of his thanks to extensive research. Heihachi Mishima, head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, is a horrible demon and a murderer with a lust for power like no other. I'll use him to demonstrate my power. The world will be better off without him. Isn't that right, Kira?"_

Light watched Heihachi's picture disappear from the screen. As it was being replaced with the fake **KIRA** insignia, he contemplated the mentality of this woman. Kira had incurred her wrath, but she didn't portray herself as being particularly vengeful. She spoke calmly even while mocking him and Light could hear that she was calculating her next move as she spoke. Given this fact, Light could only guess that the woman was already a good ten steps ahead of him given that this was nothing but a mere recording and that the deaths had been planned in advance.

"_To those unaware of this, the Mishima Zaibatsu is sponsoring the fourth Iron Fist Tournament. Thanks to the sudden disappearance of Jin Kazama, the default winner of the tournament, Mr. Kazuya Mishima, will be facing off against his father in a final match in one minute. Unfortunately for tournament fans, poor Heihachi is going to die in the next forty seconds. If you hurry, you can watch his demise. Go ahead, turn to the broadcast of the tournament. It's on every sports channel here in Japan."_

Light picked up the remote lying next to the Death Note and flicked through the channels as quickly as he could. As stated in the recording, the tournament was being broadcasted live. Heihachi had just entered into a steel cage with Kazuya standing directly in front of him, steeling himself for an oncoming attack. However, on cue, after forty seconds had passed, Heihachi's grey eyes widened. Before the fight could even begin, the old man fell to his knees while clutching at his chest.

"She definitely has a notebook," Light mumbled, flicking back to Sakura T.V.

"_Still unconvinced?"_

Light began to grit his teeth. She had already proved her power. There was no need to kill anyone else.

"_Very well then. Say goodbye to Kazuya."_

The brunette gritting his teeth changed the channel back to the station broadcasting the tournament. The younger man was glaring down at his father. His eyes held something resembling disappointment, but Light barely noticed it. After forty seconds, Kazuya began clutching his chest and then fell over too. Light went back to the previous channel.

"_Are you convinced now, Kira?"_

His hands curled into fists by his side. "You've made your point."

"_Oh Kira, I can just imagine what you must be feeling right now? Do you feel rage? Do you hate me for killing, ahem, 'innocent' men?" _She laughed again, clearly enjoying the idea of making him squirm. "_Don't worry, Kira. These men were far from innocent. Both were quite the devils actually. The entire Mishima Zaibatsu is full of corrupt people who exemplify the injustices we both seem to hate."_

For a split second Light wondered why no one had bothered trying to stop this broadcast. He changed the channel to a regular news station. As expected there was a reporter near the Sakura T.V. building. Three men were lying in front of the locked glass doors. Light recognized one of them as Ukita. From what the reporter was saying, the three men were dead.

"Looks like she made the deal for the eyes," Ryuk stated, a smirk on his grotesque face. "That's definitely not good for you. How interesting."

If gods of death could have been killed, Light would have turned and strangled the annoying beast behind him.

He opted to change the channel back to Sakura T.V. instead of trying to choke the Shinigami anyway.

"_Aren't we hypocrites, Kira? Bottom line, killing people is a sin, yet we claim that we kill in the name of justice. Such fools we are. You in particular are a well-meaning moron. I know what my true intentions for killing these people are, but you...you truly believe you are doing the world some great service. Ha! Who do you think you are? You're nothing more than swine feeding off the slop handed to you."_

Light could feel his fingernails beginning to break through the skin on his palms. "Ryuk, this woman isn't going to be a threat. These tapes are a feeble attempt to make me panic. She probaly wasn't smart enough to keep her fingerprints off the evidence and even with that, there'll be other evidence. Strands of hair, her voice on the recording..." he trailed off, exhaling. "It won't take long for Ryuga to catch on to her. Besides, now that Ukita is dead there's an open space for me in the task force."

He bit down on his tongue. In the middle of his rant his voice had started shaking a little. Was he actually afraid?

"You don't sound too confident, Light," Ryuk observed while taking a bite out of an apple. "She has the eyes and she wants you dead. You're in a heap of trouble if she figures out Kira's identity."

"She shouldn't be able to as long as you don't hover around me in public," Light fired back, regaining a small bit of composure. He couldn't afford to let something so miniscule get under his skin. This woman had turned off the voice filter. She couldn't be that intelligent. A small part of him doubted she had any brains at all.

Still...something in the back of his mind told him not to underestimate this woman. Something told him that she would be dangerous. He would have to be extra cautious from now on. Dealing with Hideki Ryuga, a.k.a. L, had been bothersome enough, but now he had to worry about some maniac he'd pissed off.

"_I'm sure by now police have tried to stop the broadcast and have died as a result. It saddens me to have to kill these men. However, I wouldn't even have to fight at your level had you kept your judgements to yourself. Consider their deaths as products of your own narcissism. You've spilt a good deal of blood, but I will spill more if it means you'll suffer...and you will suffer. You won't have a moments peace from now until the end of your life, of which I'll have the great pleasure of taking._

_There are two more tapes following this one. I hope the police will be willing to help me in my quest for justice. Then again, if I've had to kill some of them tonight, I can understand their reluctance. Ethical men like those on the Kira Task Force will be opposed to how I handle things, especially now that I've murdered two seemingly innocent men and a few of their comrades._

_Regardless of this, know that I am coming for you. Enjoy reigning over the world while you can."_

The recording ends and the screen goes blank. The broadcast is over.

But the war between the Kiras has only just begun.

* * *

A/N: So basically the idea behind this is a question. "What if the original Kira and the second Kira didn't end up working together. What if they became enemies instead." Since Misa would never dream of going against Kira...she is not the second Kira in this story. After all, this is a crossover. So, whose the second Kira? Can you guess their identity before I post the next chapter? If you can't, you'll just have to wait until chapter two. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Let me know if there are spelling and grammar errors. Constructive criticism is good too. Thanks for reading!


	2. Turn 0: Lili

A/N: And now we're going to get to some backstory on the new second Kira! I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Warning: This character's original backstory is different from what I have written here. Not entirely different, but I had to alter some things to make the exposition move along a little faster. Also, this chapter takes place before the first one. Hence the chapter name being out of numerical order.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Tekken. Again, not sure how I mixed these two together. It's still kinda weird.

* * *

Turn 0~Lili

* * *

"Mishima Zaibatsu...

That coporation's name has filtered in and out of this mansion many times throughout my life. I had never given it any thought as a child. A privileged life without responsibility tends to make one...oblivious to the problems of the real world.

But even in my state of oblivion I did notice that the name of Mishima always held a negative connotation. The mentioning of the conglomerate meant there would be issues for my pacifist father, issues that usually meant he would have to do something illegal to maintain the lifestyle we were accustomed to. These things floated around my awareness, but my age and lack of experience in anything business related meant that there was no way for me to help. More often than not, the problems would fix themselves and my father would regain his sense of peace.

It's amazing how quickly ones life spirals into ruin.

There were signs to warn me of what was coming, but I was unable to see them. By the time I noticed...it was too late to change anything.

When I was twelve years old I was attacked by a group of thugs on my way home from school. For whatever reason, I decided against having our loyal butler and chauffeur, Sebastian, come to pick me up. The weather had been very nice that day, not too hot or cold. It was fair spring weather, good weather for walking I suppose.

So I walked.

But then it got too hot after a few minutes of walking under direct sunlight. My school bag was a little heavier than normal thanks to a book an acquaintance had let me borrow. The jacket of my uniform was swiftly beginning to stick to my skin. I remember feeling a little dirty because of that.

At the time, thanks to my oblivious and naïve nature, I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. The area was shady, quiet, and seemed good for a nice little stroll.

That was when they appeared.

And that was when my life changed.

To this day, with my only training having been in gymnastics at the time, I have no idea how I escaped the fate that had been predestined for me that spring day. Given my naivety and general lack of common sense, what should have followed was me being kidnapped, raped, held for ransom, and then killed before my father could come rescue me. I was younger and weaker than the men that attacked me. My body was burdened with the weight of a school bag on my back. Escape should have been impossible for me.

Nonetheless, the second those men grabbed me, my arms and legs began to thrash out in all directions. Adrenaline pumped through my system and there wasn't a second spent being afraid even though I probably should have been screaming instead of just squirming maniacally. Most of my attacks were kicks against stomachs and one fierce punch into a man's jaw. Somewhere in the middle of it I blacked out from rage.

When it was all over, I found myself standing against the cobblestone wall exhaling puffs of air as sweat rolled down my face. The men lay in heaps around me, unconscious and bleeding in the places where I had clawed and bit them.

Suddenly the sweat gathering at my brow didn't feel so disgusting. The air filling my lungs felt fresher somehow.

For a long moment I stood there gaping at the men that would have been my captors, men that would have sold me off into slavery or worse had they been able to have their way with me.

Instead I had gained a victory over them. Somehow, against the certainty that death would be the end result, I had defeated these men, these opponents of greater physical strength.

This event in my life coulped with the existence of the Mishima Zaibatsu became the first sign of trouble. Unfortunately for me, I missed it in the euphoria of a discovery that became apparent in that quiet moment in the alleyway. There was a certain thrill to be gained by overcoming these opponents-a thrill that had alluded me my entire life despite the lavish wealth that surrounded me every day. My father's endeavors as a businessman had guaranteed that my life would be one of excitement since there was nothing we couldn't afford. At any time I could go anywhere in the world for parties, shopping, fine dining, entertainment, sightseeing, and with the amount of money my father controlled, I could have bought a small house in nearly every country of the world.

My father had given me everything. Perhaps that was what left me perpetually bored half the time. There was nothing left for me to reach toward. I had no goals, no dreams...

And then through a violent encounter I found it. I discovered my dream. I discovered the one thing that would transform my monotonous existence into something meaningful. Even if it consisted of nothing but knocking people unconscious, I felt that the greatest thrill I could ever have would be through overcoming adversaries that dared to stand between me and my goal to win.

I never considered the possibility of losing everything.

For three years Sebastian accompanied me around the world as I trained and took part in street fighting tournaments in secret. My father, being the overprotective, loving pacifist, had wanted me to be a proper lady. I understood that. Going against his wishes was the last thing I wanted to do, but the desire to fight was like a powerful drug. I had a lust for daintily stepping into a battlefield before trouncing my opponents. It was good fun for me, a hobby that quenched the thirst of boredom. For a long while, my dearest father remained unaware of my activities, even amidst Sebastian's constant threat that he would reveal my secret if I didn't behave properly outside of the ring.

Then, one week before the announcement of the fourth Iron Fist Tournament by the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and one week before the famous Kira killings began to filter into Monoco, the corporation closed in around my father and threatened to completely take over his oil business. At the same time, I received an invitation to the tournament. The invitation listed the date the tournmanet would begin, the locations of the pre-tournament dinner, and the first stage. The prize would entail the organization's owner handing over the rights to the company.

The invitation offered an opportunity to end my father's stress. If I took over the Mishima Zaibatsu, I could shut it down and save the oil business for my father. There would be no more need for the illegal maneuvers my father was forced to take to maintain our lifestyle. Plus, I could have some fun with the toys waiting to be broken. It was a win-win situation. I knew I had the capability to win the tournament and there was no doubt in my mind that I would. I had to. There was no other choice when the stress of maintaining Heihachi Mishima's whims caused my father to have terrible bouts of paranoia and other ailments that affected his health and happiness.

I couldn't and wouldn't allow it to continue.

Unbeknownst to me, the final warning sign had been given through the rumors of Kira's killings in Japan and around the world. I had heard of these killings, but once more my naivety kicked in and left me incapable of thinking much about it. My father was a good man. Even with the illegal business practices he took part in sometimes, he wasn't likely to be targeted by Kira. Kira wasn't supposed to target good, hardworking people. His targets consisted of thugs and criminals who made a sport of kidnapping, raping, and murdering the innocent. My father would never be one of Kira's targets.

January 1st, 2007

This is the date the new tournament was announced.

But more importantly...it's the day Kira killed my father and threw my life into a tailspin. It had been a completely normal New Years Eve. My father, along with Sebastian and the rest of our home staff celebrated the coming of the new year by throwing a massive party in the mansion. Many of my acquaintances were there along with a few relatives. The night had been going wonderfully.

Then, at the stroke of midnight, two of my father's business associates collapsed by the buffet table. Another fell from the outdoor balcony and into the pool in the backyard seconds later. I can still hear the screams of the guests in my head despite the months that have passed. I can still clearly remember the fear that gripped at my heart as more men connected to the oil business and Mishama fell to the floor dead.

My only thought had been of my father. I saw him standing at the top of the stairs with a look of horror on his face in response to the horrible screams. When our gazes locked, he rushed to meet me at the bottom, to tell me that I shouldn't be afraid for him, that what was happening to his partners around us wouldn't happen to him. He would be safe.

He should have been safe.

But Mishima...

Somehow the names and faces of my father and members of his board of directers were leaked to the internet. Later I found that underneath the pictures there were small captions that detailed their crimes against society. Kira must have found them and acted accordingly without checking for details or fallacies.

As a result, my father had a heart attack and died right in front of me.

There were so many signs to prepare me for this tragedy, but alas, I missed them all. Even if I hadn't, there was nothing that could be done. I was powerless to do anything about it.

The Mishima Zaibatsu is partially responsible for the wrongful death of my father. There was someone within the company that wanted him dead. That person decided to create a list of the illegal activities my father's oil subsidiaries had parcipated in while including false information about what my father's part in those illegal activities had been. After creating this document, they uploaded it to an information sharing site, something they knew Kira would see. After all, the Mishima Zaibatsu's main headquarters is in Japan. They're practically in Kira's backyard.

Even so, my rage was geared primarily towards Kira. He had no business enacting his judgments on anyone, let alone my father.

I vowed revenge.

Father wouldn't have been happy with me. He wouldn't be happy with me now, especially if he knew the full extent of my plans. His peaceful nature would have forced him to forbid me from leaving the mansion, from fighting, from doing anything to get back at Kira at all. He would say that nothing good would come from it. If he were still here, alive and somewhat healthy, I would have agreed that meddling in Kira's affairs was none of my business. I would simply sit back and watch as he slowly took care of the Mishima's and every other criminal he deemed deserving of a quick and meaningless death. Perhaps I would have supported Kira's message, the message that good people deserve to be saved from the evil.

Of course now I know better. Kira's real intention has nothing to do with saving anyone. He is probably unaware of this fact. Most of his killings support the mentality of a crazed vigilante aiming to make a difference in the world, to change it for the better of mankind. But again, I know better than to believe the lie. Kira wants power. The power to control the world, the power to control people, and the power to become a god. Right now, he genuinely believes that what he is doing is good because that is the lie he has told himself over and over. If you tell yourself the same lie enough times they'll start to become the truth, but truth is subjective. There are few in the world who really understand and know what truth is and where the truth lies.

I myself don't know, and quite frankly, could care less.

My aim is vengeance for my father. The Mishama Zaibatsu must fall and Kira must die.

This is the first and final entry that I will enter in this journal. I will be going to Japan to find Kira and will be far too busy to chronicle the events that occur. That task is better suited for my Sebastian. I give him full freedom to write in these pages as he sees fit..."

"Technically I won't be penning anything but this entry..."

"Sebastian, please don't interrupt. This is very important. We can't afford any mistakes with this."

"Yes, of course mistress."

The young woman let out a sigh before taking a seat by the bay window. Her butler sat at the vanity on the other end of the room with a pen in his hand. The words written were splayed elegantly across the blank page. It was a forgery of the woman's handwriting, one that could be easily picked out should a smart detective find it, which she was sure would happen. This was her intention. She wanted the small journal to be found and read. She wanted to make certain that her reasons were all laid out neatly, but she also wanted to be sure that the handwriting couldn't be identified as hers. The woman was fully aware that this was a dangerous game. One false move would lead to her and Sebastian's deaths.

Both were prepared for this, but the woman felt her heart sink at the thought of Sebastian dying. He was an old man and would probably die within the next twenty or so years anyway, but still...

"Mistress?"

The girl's icy blue eyes narrowed on the gardens outside the window. "_Father...I wish I could have told you the truth. I wish I could have shared my dream of being a martial artist before you died. It would have been nice for you to know. It would have taken a great deal of convincing, but in the end...I know you would have chosen to support me. That's just the kind of man you were."_

"Is this too much for you? We can finish this tomorrow if you like."

"No," the woman responded, closing her eyes. "I can continue. There's only one thing left that needs to be said."

The old butler nodded, his gaze shifting from the beautiful young woman and toward the blank pages of the journal. "Very well, I am ready when you are."

Heaving out one last sigh, the woman opened her eyes and started to speak. Sebastian dutifully wrote down every word she spoke.

"April 22nd, 2007, is when I'll make my first move. Heihachi Mishima will die and his son will die right along with him. Once they are gone, I will focus all my attention on Kira. I will not leave my name on these pages nor an alias. Kira has proven that identities of any kind are powerful weaknesses all humans share. I no longer have any need for such things. To any law enforcement who may or may not read this, consider the journal as the first and only clue I'll give. If you catch me you win the game but you'll have lost your war against Kira. I would think carefully about which is more important before attempting to stand in my way. We all agree that Kira has to die, but if you kill me, the second Kira, I can guarantee that you will never catch him or find out how he kills."

The woman stopped speaking, waiting patiently as Sebastian's stroke of the pen slowed and stopped.

Once he was done, he closed the book and asked, "Are you absolutely certain that this is the course of action you want to take?"

"Yes." She said this without a trace of hesitation. She wanted Kira and the Mishima's dead. It was all she wanted now. Any other aspirations she had died with her father.

"Very well," Sebastian replied, a weary tone to his voice as he lifted himself from the ornate wooden chair he had been sitting in for the last forty minutes. "I shall make the deal for the eyes then."

Icy blue orbs narrowed once more. "Sebastian, I thought we agreed that I would make the deal for the eyes."

Sebastian shook his head. "Your father wouldn't want you to sacrifice half of your lifespan for the sake of revenge."

"He wouldn't want me to do any of this," the woman calmly fired back. "What good are his wishes now? He's dead, Sebastian."

"I promised him that I would always look out for your best interest," Sebastian answered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "It goes against my code of conduct to break my word. Your father was a good man and he wanted you to live a long and happy life. However, I also promised to follow your orders in the event of his death."

The woman smirked. "So, you've chosen a happy medium then? Follow my orders until I demand something that's not in my best interest?"

"Something along those lines," he answered, that weary tone still present in his voice. "Revenge will not bring your father back or ease your pain, but I understand that this is something you have to do...that _we_ have to do."

"I see. You want revenge too?"

Sebastian didn't answer her question, but then, he need to. The woman knew the answer.

"It's decided then," he said. "I'll make the deal for the eyes and maintain ownership of the notebook. I'll give you as many pages as you need."

The woman began to rise from the chaise lounge she was resting on. "I'll need ten pages after you make the deal. And Sebastian..."

The man's wrinkly hand rested above the doorknob. "Yes?"

"Thank you...and I'm sorry."

Sebastian opened the door. "There is no need for you to apologize. It is my pleasure to do this, Miss Rochefort."

"I appreciate it...and Lili will do from now on Sebastian."

The man gave a nod then shut the door behind him, leaving the heiress of Rochefort Oil Industries alone in her room.

* * *

A/N: And so, Lili and her butler Sebastian are both the second Kira. But how does that work? Don't worry my friends, all shall be revealed in the next chapter where the real plot begins to take shape. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Thanks again for reading everyone. Stay tuned!


End file.
